Infant and children's toys are known and are continuously improved upon and reconfigured to provide greater interest and entertainment. Some toys are known to include electronics or moving components which allow for children to visually see changes or behaviors in the toy. Other toys include components that can be manipulated or physically moved to provide interest and entertainment. Continued improvements to toys including electronics and/or moving and/or manipulative components is sought. It is to the provision of a toy with a rotation mechanism that the present invention is primarily directed.